League of Species: The First Threat
by 626and624
Summary: One day, a mysterious force spreads across the globe. An army of different animals around the earth are recruited to fight this threat before it destroys all life on earth. Other categories will be included and are found on the 1st chapter of the story. On Hiatus.
1. Unusual Skies Around The World

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following:

BOLT or any of its characters

THE LION KING or any of its characters

ALPHA AND OMEGA or any of its characters

LOONEY TOONS or any of its characters

KRYPTO THE SUPERDOG or any of its characters

RUDOLPH THE RED-NOSED REINDEER or any of its characters

101 DALMATIANS – THE SERIES or any of its characters

TALE SPIN or any of its characters

LILO AND STITCH or any of its characters

* * *

><p>AN I: EVEN THOUGH THIS STORY IS IN THE "BOLT" AND "LION KING" CROSSOVER SECTION, IT IS A CROSSOVER STORY INVOLVING ALL THE MOVIES/TV SHOWS MENTIONED ABOVE.

A/N II: FOR THIS CHAPTER, THOUGH NOT NECESSARY, IT MIGHT HELP TO FAMILIARIZE YOURSELF WITH MY PREVIOUS STORIES "A MIXED LOVE" AND "THE GREAT KIPPEN ADVENTURE" (FOUND IN THE "MOVIES BOLT" SECTION) AS I MENTION SOME OC'S AND MAKE REFERENCES TO THEM.

A/N III: IN THE LILO AND STITCH SECTIONS AND WHEN STITCH AND ANGEL SPEAK, THE NON-ENGLISH WORDS ARE FROM THE SHOW AND MOVIES. FOR THE MEANINGS OF THE WORDS, YOU CAN FIND THEM IN MY "TURIAN/TANTALOG DICTIONARY" FOUND IN THE "LILO AND STITCH" STORY SECTION.

A/N IV: NOT ALL CHAPTERS WILL BE STRUCTURED LIKE THIS. ONLY THE INTRODUCTORY AND ENDING CHAPTERS WILL BE LIKE THIS FOR THE CHARACTERS ENTRANCE'S AND EXIT'S.

A/N V: IF YOU ARE A FAN OF MY STORIES, I HOPE TO SEE YOU AS A FRIEND/FOLLOWER ON MY FACEBOOK/TWITTER PAGE. BOTH ACCOUNTS USE THE NAME KIPPEN AUTHOR AND HAVE THE SAME AVATAR AS MY FF ACCOUNT.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: UNUSUAL SKIES AROUND THE WORLD<strong>

* * *

><p>BOLT<p>

* * *

><p>It has been 3 months since the kidnapping of the kippens, the departure of Crystal, and the arrest of Dr. Kaatz, Dr. Calico, Penny's ex-agent, Ray, and Hank. 2 days ago, Bolt and Mittens had just celebrated their first anniversary. To celebrate, they both went on a nice walk to their 'place' for the night. They had left after eating dinner at 6 pm returned at 5 am the next morning. Now, it was a hot and sunny day at Penny's house. The kippens were playing out in the sprinklers Penny had set up for them with Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino watching them. "Do you want to play Daddy?" Mia asked, running up to them. "Not right now sweetie" Bolt said. "Okay" Mia said, returning to play with her older brother Blaze. "Mommy" Lightning said, looking up at the sky, "What's happening?" Everyone looked up in the sky and saw something very strange. The entire sky had turned green.<p>

* * *

><p>THE LION KING<p>

* * *

><p>Simba and Kovu were walking through the pride lands. Kovu and Kiara had been officially married by Rafiki about a week ago. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Kovu asked his new father-in-law. "So what did you want to talk to me about Simba?" Kovu asked. "Please Kovu," Simba said, turning to look at him, "You married my daughter. Call me Dad." "Okay…Dad" Kovu said, "So what did you want to talk to me about?" "I'm just wondering how things between you and my daughter are going" Simba said. "They're good" Kovu said. "That's good to hear" Simba said, "So Kovu, you do know that one day, you'll be king right?" "Yes" Kovu said, "And to be honest, I'm a little nervous." "Well don't be" Simba said, "I was just as nervous. I remember back when I returned from living with lived with Timon and Pumbaa in the jungle and beat Scar. I was a little hesitant to take my rightful place as king. I was nervous too. I didn't know if I would be a good king. I didn't know what to expect. But I had Nala by my side to help me. And you have Kiara." "Thanks Simba" Kovu said before noticing something, "Is that the girls running up here?" Simba turned around and he saw Nala and Kiara running up to them. "Simba" Nala called, running to him. "Kovu" Kiara called, running next to her mother. "What is it?" Simba asked, tuning to face Nala. "Look up" Kiara said. Simba and Kovu looked up and saw the sky had turned green.<p>

* * *

><p>ALPHA AND OMEGA<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait up Kate" Humphrey called, running after her. "Not a chance Humphrey" Kate called back, not even turning around. "Where are we running to anyway?" Humphrey asked. "You'll see" Kate said, rounding around a tree and stopping. "Finally," Humphrey said, catching up and catching his breath, "Where are we?" "A nice, private spot" Kate said, seductively, "So my mom won't see us and rip your tail off and shove it down your throat." "Ahhhh" Humphrey said, taking the hint, "I just have one question though." "Which is" Kate asked. Humphrey pointed to the sky, causing Kate to look too, "Why is the sky green?"<p>

* * *

><p>LOONEY TUNES<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on Aaooga" Tweety said. "Coming Tweety" Aaooga said. They were flying as fast as they could with Sylvester chasing them as usual. "Tweety," Aaooga said, her wings slowing down, "I'm getting tired." "Just one more block Aaooga" Tweety said. The two of them have shared a birdhouse in the park ever since they returned from their around-the-world trip and retired from mystery solving with Granny. Aaooga's wings then suddenly stopped as she collapsed from tiredness. Seeing this, Tweety flew back and managed to grab her before Sylvester grabbed her. Using all his strength, Tweety managed to get the two of them into their house just before Sylvester pushed his hand against the hole in an attempt to block their entrance. "Next time you little snacks" Sylvester said, turning to leave, "Just you wait." "Tweety looked outside and saw that Sylvester had gone. "It's okay Aaooga" he said, turning to face Aaooga, "He's gone." "Thanks Tweety," Aaooga said, "You saved my life." "It's nothing Aaooga" Tweety said, "I'll never let anything happen to you." Aaooga pulled Tweety into a hug. Tweety returned the hug when Aaooga noticed something. "Tweety, why did the sky just turn green?"<p>

* * *

><p>KRYPTO THE SUPERDOG<p>

* * *

><p>"Ughhhhhhh…That was exhausting" Streaky said, landing back on top of the fence and changing out of his supercat uniform. He and Krypto had just got back from saving an entire fleet of school buses full of children returning from a field trip from falling off the bridge leaving Metropolis. "I'm with you Streaky" Krypto said, "I'm gonna lie down in the rocket for an hour." "Where's Kevin?" Streaky asked. "He and Andrea went skateboarding" Krypto said. "Good" Streaky said, heading into his house, "Now I won't get a bath." Krypto headed into his doghouse, went down the tunnel, and entered his rocket. As he entered, a button on his rocket console was flashing. He pushed the button and an image of Brainy Barker flickered on the screen. "Krypto" she said, "I need your help. The other Dog Stars are on a mission and Mechanicat is unveiling a new doomsday device with the capabilities of destroying the galaxy. Once you get this message, respond immediately and I'll beam you up." Brainy's image left the screen. "Well," Krypto said, "so much for a nap." Krypto pressed a second button on his console and spoke into a microphone. "Brainy, it's me. Beam me up." A beam of light came down and engulfed Krypto. The next thing he saw, Krypto was on board the Dog Star's ship. "What's up" Krypto asked Brainy as he walked up to where she sat. "Mechanicat has been quiet for the past 3 weeks." She explained, "But today, he sent us this." She pulled a lever on the control panel in front of her and a video screen lowered down and an image of Mechanicat and Snooky Wookums appeared. "Hello Dog Stars" Mechanicat said, "As you may have noticed, I haven't done anything bad in the past few weeks. Well, I have a surprise for you. Behold." Mechanicat and Snooky stepped aside and a large machine was revealed behind them. "I give you the doomsday device. With this device, I can wreak havoc on the entire galaxy." The screen went black and Brainy pulled the lever again for the screen to rise. "We have to stop them" Krypto said. "Agreed" Brainy said, pointing out at the earth, "But answer me this. Have you ever seen anything like this?" Krypto looked to where Brainy was pointing and saw something around the planet. "Let's check this out." Krypto said. "Alright" Brainy said as she activated the teleporter and brought them back to earth. When they arrived, they both looked up and saw that the sky was now green.<p>

* * *

><p>RUDOLPH THE RED-NOSED REINDEER<p>

* * *

><p>Rudolph and Clarice were walking through a forest near the North Pole when Hermey came up to them. "What's going on Hermey" Rudolph asked. "Santa wants you in the castle right away" Hermey said. "Did he say what for?" Clarice asked. "No" Hermey replied, "All he said was for all the elves to go find you right away." "Thanks Hermey" Rudolph said, "We'll go there now. You'd better let the other elves know you found us." Hermey nodded and ran off. "What do you think Santa wants?" Rudolph asked Clarice as they ran to Santa's castle. "I'm not sure" Clarice said. "Well," Rudolph said as they reached the doors, "We'll see in a minute." The two entered the castle and saw Santa sitting in his throne amongst a scattered mess of papers and his face buried in his hands. "What's wrong sir?" Rudolph asked as they walked over to him. "It's awful" Santa said, looking up at the reindeer, "You know how we use a strict route to deliver the toys on Christmas Eve?" "Yes" Rudolph and Clarice said together. "Somehow," Santa continued, "my maps were ruined and now I have no idea how to get around. If this isn't fixed by early December, there will be no Christmas this year." "I can fix this sir" Rudolph said, "I'll go around the world and re-map the route." "Oh thank you Rudolph." Santa said, getting up from his throne, "I'll organize the supplies you'll need and you can go at once." "Can I go too sir?" Clarice asked. "If you wish" Santa said, "I'll notify your parents and get your supplies and you can go immediately." About 1 hour later, Rudolph and Clarice were hitched up to a sleigh full of food, water, and other supplies they would need. Santa had told their parents who had arrived to see them off. Just as they were about to take off, the sky turned green.<p>

* * *

><p>101 DALMATIANS – THE SERIES<p>

* * *

><p>Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, and Spot were walking around the farm when Lucky remembered something. "I've got to go guys." He said, "I've got another date with Two-Tone." "Alright Lucky" Cadpig said, "See you later." Lucky then ran off to find Two-Tone for their date. About 10 minutes later, Lucky found her over by the chow tower. "Hey Two-Tone" he said as he walked up to her. "Hey Lucky" Two-Tone said, running over to him. When they met, they gave each other a quick kiss. "So what did you want to do today?" Two-Tone asked. "I figured we'll just walk by the lake" Lucky said. "Sounds fun" Two-Tone said as they left. As they were walking by the lake, which was sparkling from the sun, Lucky noticed something. "Two-Tone, what's up with the sky?" Two-Tone looked up and saw that the normally blue sky was now green.<p>

* * *

><p>TALE SPIN – (AN – In this story, Kit is 22, Molly is 16 (10 years after the show) and Rebecca still owns Higher for Hire and the Sea Duck)

* * *

><p>"Can I go with you Kit?" Molly asked. "What do you think Baloo?" Kit asked, looking over his shoulder to ask him. "I don't see why not" Baloo said, piling boxes into the Sea Duck, "Beckers did say this was just a standard delivery." "Great" Molly said, "I'll go let mom know." As Molly was talking to Rebecca, Baloo started talking to Kit. "So are ya gonna tell her?" Baloo asked. "Tell who what?" Kit asked. "Tell Molly you like her" Baloo said. "I don't like Molly" Kit lied, although Baloo could see the truth in Kit's eyes. "Kit, I know you're lying" Baloo said, "so how long has it been?" "Since I first saw her" Kit admitted, "But what if she doesn't like me back Papa Bear? I don't want to ruin our friendship." "Don't worry Little Britches." Baloo said, putting his hand on Kit's shoulder, "I have a feeling she likes you too." As Baloo and Kit were talking, Molly was talking to Rebecca. "Mom, I'm going with Kit and Baloo" she said. "Alright" Rebecca said, "And are you going to tell Kit?" "Tell Kit what?" Molly asked. "That you like him" Rebecca said. "But I don't" Molly lied. "Molly, I'm your mom, I know when you're lying" Rebecca said. "But if he doesn't like me back, it could ruin our friendship" Molly said, "and our friendship is everything to me." "I know it is honey" Rebecca said, putting her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "I've known Kit for about 10 years now and I just know he likes you back." "Thanks Mom" Molly said, "I'll tell him later." As Molly left the building to join the guys, Rebecca couldn't help but smile at how much her daughter had grown up. When Molly walked outside, Baloo and Kit were just loading the last of the cargo into the plane. "Mom said alright" Molly said as the guys loaded the last box. "Great" Kit said. "Then let's go" Baloo said as he closed the freight door. "Uh, Baloo" Kit said, looking up. "Yeah?" Baloo asked. "Why did the sky just turn green?"<p>

* * *

><p>LILO AND STITCH<p>

* * *

><p>Stitch and Angel were enjoying a nice relaxing day. After the Leroy battle, Angel had moved in with Stitch and Lilo. Nani had been against it at first, but Angel helped out around the house (mainly by keeping Stitch from destroying things), so Nani allowed her to stay. Jumba was working with Pleakly in their ship on a new invention, and Lilo was checking on the other cousins. Nani was at work, so Stitch and Angel had the house to themselves. "So what does Boojiboo want to do?" Stitch asked. "Meega naga know" Angel said, "How about we go to the beach?" "OK" Stitch said, "Meega race you." "Feeboogoo" Angel said. "1" Stitch said, lining up. "2" Angel said, getting next to him. "Goobaja" Stitch said as they started running. While they were running, Angel jumped over a log that was in her way and landed in a pool of mud. "Iky" Angel said, as she tried to pick up her leg, only to discover it was stuck, "Crabba snabba." "Boojiboo" she called out, "Meega need help." Stitch, although he was about 100 yards away, heard Angel call and ran back. When he reached her, he saw his Boojiboo covered from head to toe in sticky mud. "Gaba happened Boojiboo?" he asked. "Meega stuck" Angel said. "Meega help" Stitch said, "Give meega your hand." "Angel obliged and gave him her hands. Stitch pulled with all his strength. Though the mud was stretching like a rubber band, Stitch managed to pull Angel free, causing the mud to snap apart. They tumbled over each other from the force of the mud snapping until they crashed into a tree. "Takka Boojiboo" Angel said as they tried to get up. However, Angel still had some mud on her and it was now sticking her and Stitch together. Looking down, Angel noticed that they were stuck together and giggled upon seeing that they were facing each other with her on top and Stitch on the bottom. "Gaba funny Boojiboo?" Stitch asked. "Look" Angel said. Stitch looked and saw how they were positioned. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh" Stitch said, looking at Angel. "Feeboogoo" Angel said seductively, looking down at Stitch. Just as they were about to have some 'fun', Stitch looked up. "Boojiboo" he said, "The sky is green."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 1. PLEASE REVIEW. CHAPTER 2 WILL BE UP NEXT SATURDAYSUNDAY.**


	2. Banding Together

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE LENGTH BETWEEN THE FIRST CHAPTER AND THIS ONE. I HAD WRITERS BLOCK FOR A MONTH OR SO WHEN I HEARD A WAY TO FIX IT. TRY WRITING SOMETHING ELSE. SO I STARTED PLANNING FOR A NEW SERIES CALLED 'CSI: LOS PEGASUS' (FOR MORE INFO, SEE PROFILE PAGE). BUT IT SORT OF TOOK OVER AND I NEARLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS ONE FOR 7 MONTHS (I FEEL REALLY BAD ABOUT THAT) . WELL, I'M BACK NOW AND HOPEFULLY I DIDN'T LOSE ANY READERS TO THE WAIT. IF THAT ISN'T A VALID EXCUSE FOR YOU, SORRY, BUT THAT'S ALL I'VE GOT. NOW TO THE STORY AND THE USUAL DISCLAIMER.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own BOLT, THE LION KING, ALPHA AND OMEGA, LOONEY TOONS, KRYPTO THE SUPERDOG, RUDOLPH THE RED-NOSED REINDEER, 101 DALMATIANS – THE SERIES, TALE SPIN, LILO AND STITCH or any of their included characters<p>

* * *

><p>AN I: EVEN THOUGH THIS STORY IS IN THE "BOLT" AND "LION KING" CROSSOVER SECTION, IT IS A CROSSOVER STORY INVOLVING ALL THE MOVIES/TV SHOWS MENTIONED ABOVE.

A/N II: NOT ALL CHAPTERS WILL BE STRUCTURED LIKE THIS. ONLY THE INTRODUCTORY AND ENDING CHAPTERS WILL BE LIKE THIS FOR THE CHARACTERS ENTRANCE'S AND EXIT'S.

A/N III: I'VE DECIDED TO INCORPORATE MORE OF MY OC'S AND STORYLINE FROM "A MIXED LOVE" AND "THE GREAT KIPPEN ADVENTURE" INTO THIS SERIES. THIS MEANS IT WOULD BE BETTER FOR YOU TO FAMILIARIZE YOURSELF WITH THOSE STORIES FOR THE REFERENCES TO MAKE SENSE.

A/N IV: IF YOU ARE A FAN OF MY STORIES, I HOPE TO SEE YOU AS A FRIEND/FOLLOWER ON MY FACEBOOK/TWITTER PAGE. BOTH ACCOUNTS USE THE NAME KIPPEN AUTHOR AND HAVE THE SAME AVATAR AS MY FF ACCOUNT.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO: BANDING TOGETHER<strong>

* * *

><p>BOLT<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone looked up in the sky and saw something very strange. The entire sky had turned green. "I don't know" Mittens said, looking nervous, "Bolt?" "I don't know Mitt's" Bolt said, "Rhino?" I did see this once in a movie" Rhino said. "What caused it?" Sun and Moon asked him. "I don't know" Rhino said, "I turned it off since it was totally unrealistic." Thunder put a paw to his face, "Does this look unrealistic Uncle Rhino?" "Now that you mention it," Rhino said, "no." "That's a lot of help" Mittens said as Mia ran to Blaze. "What's up Mia" Blaze asked his little sister. "I'm scared Blaze" Mia said, burying her face into Blaze's side. "It's going to be okay Mia" Blaze said, wrapping a paw around her, "It <em>is<em> going to be okay, right daddy?" "I don't know Blaze, I just don't know" Bolt said looking down. Then, out of nowhere, a bright flash of light appeared. After a few moments, the light faded, revealing a giant orb-shaped object on wheels. The orb was bright grey with a red stripe going around it. Along the stripe, several lights were flashing a bunch of different colors. On the sides, a few windows were lined side-by-side. A door on the side opened and a turtle walked out. The turtle was a bright green with a yellow underbelly and black eyes. "Get behind me kids" Bolt said, obviously nervous about the new arrival. "Relax Bolt" the turtle said, "I mean you no harm." "How do you know my mate's name?" Mittens asked. "I know many things Mittens" the turtle said. "Who are you anyway?" Rhino asked. "My name is Herbtiel" the turtle said, "And I need you to come with me." "Why?" Bolt asked Herbtiel. "I will explain once we are inside my craft. It's not safe out here." "Well," Mittens said, "alright." And the family followed Herbtiel into the strange orb.

* * *

><p>THE LION KING<p>

* * *

><p>Simba and Kovu looked up and saw the sky had turned green. "Simba!" a voice called over the pride lands. "Rafiki?" Nala asked as the baboon approached them. "I have received a message from Mufasa" Rafiki said, "about the unusual sky." "And?" Simba asked. If anybody knew what was going on with the sky, his father and the other great kings would. "He and the other great kings know nothing about it" Rafiki said. Kiara looked at Kovu, then her father as if asking 'now what?' Simba was about to answer his daughter's unspoken question when he was cut off by a bright light. The light faded and a strange orb on wheels had appeared. Herbtiel (unknown to the lions and Rafiki) stepped out. "What do you want?" Simba asked the new arrival, "Why are you in the Pride Lands?" "Calm down King Simba" Herbtiel said, "My name is Herbtiel and I come in need of yours and Queen Nala's help." "With what?" Nala asked. "I cannot say out here" Herbtiel said, gesturing towards the orb, "If you follow me, I will tell you inside my vehicle." "Alright" Simba said, turning to Kovu, "Kovu, while we are gone, you and Kiara are going to need to be king and queen." "How long do you think you'll be gone?" Kovu asked. "I'm not sure, but just in case." Simba said as he and Nala entered the orb, "And don't worry, you'll do fine."<p>

* * *

><p>ALPHA AND OMEGA<p>

* * *

><p>Humphrey pointed to the sky, causing Kate to look too, "Why is the sky green?" "I'm not sure" Kate said, looking back at Humphrey. "Guys!" Lilly called as she and Garth ran over to them. "What's up?" Humphrey asked Garth. Ever since the weddings between Humphrey and Kate, and Lilly and Garth, Humphrey and Garth had become really good friends. "Have you not noticed the green sky?" Garth asked. "Dad's just called a pack meeting about this" Lilly told Kate. "Then let's go." They all started running towards the dens when they were stopped by a bright flash of light. The light faded and a huge orb-shaped object on wheels was right in front of them. Herbtiel stepped out and addressed them. "My name is Herbtiel and I…" he said before Garth cut him off. "What are you doing in our territory?" Garth said, practically snarling. "Relax Garth" Herbtiel said, "I actually need your help." "With what?" Lilly asked. "If you four follow me into my craft, I will tell you" Herbtiel said. "I don't know" Kate said. "Sure" Humphrey said, "Come on Kate. It will be a new adventure. Like old times." "Well…Ok" Kate said as she, Humphrey, Lilly, and Garth followed Herbtiel.<p>

* * *

><p>LOONEY TUNES<p>

* * *

><p>"Tweety, why did the sky just turn green?" "I'm not sure Aaooga" Tweety said, poking his head out of the entrance to their home. All of a sudden, a blinding light appeared, forcing Tweety to pull his head back inside and shield his eyes. Aaooga also covered her eyes as well. Then, as quickly as it arrived, the light faded. "Tweety, Aaooga" a voice called, "I need to speak to you. It's okay. There are no cats around." Tweety and Aaooga peeked out the door to look first, just in case it was a trick, but to their relief, a turtle was standing in front of some strange orb on wheels. "Who are you" Aaooga asked. "My name is Herbtiel and I need to speak with you." "What is this about?" Tweety asked. "I cannot say out here. It is too dangerous. Follow me into my craft and I will explain" Herbtiel said to the two birds. "Should we go Tweety?" Aaooga asked. "I think we should." Tweety said, "We need a new adventure." "Agreed" Aaooga said as the two flew down to Herbtiel and into the strange orb.<p>

* * *

><p>KRYPTO THE SUPERDOG<p>

* * *

><p>When they arrived, they both looked up and saw that the sky was now green. Suddenly, Krypto began feeling weak. Brainy noticed as Krypto acquired a greenish glow and slumped over. "Krypto" Brainy asked, "What's wrong?" Krypto groaned as he struggled to speak. "Kryptonite" he managed to say. "But where?" Brainy asked, looking around, but not seeing any of the green substance around. Brainy used her powers to search the surrounding areas, but with no luck. "Krypto, I don't see any kryptonite within miles of here" Brainy said, lowering her ears. "What about Streaky?" Krypto asked, his voice still strained. Brainy nodded and picked her ears up again. In the misty aura that appeared, Streaky was seen, sleeping soundly in his cat bed, completely unaffected by kryptonite. "He seems to be just fine" Brainy said. "That makes no sense, unless…" Krypto said before he was cut off by a bright flash of light. As the light faded, a giant orb on wheels stood before the two dogs casting them in shadows. While the green glow around Krypto was still present, it was fading, allowing Krypto enough energy to at least stand, with some difficulty. "Have you ever seen something like this before" Krypto asked. "No" Brainy said, "But I sense a kind life force inside." A door on the orb opened and a turtle walked out. "Hello Krypto and Brainy" he said. "Who are you?" Krypto asked. "My name is Herbtiel" the turtle said, "and I need you to please come with me." "Why?" Brainy asked. "Because I need your help" Herbtiel said. "Well, okay" Krypto said, "Brainy?" "Sure" she said as she and Krypto followed Herbtiel into the craft.<p>

* * *

><p>RUDOLPH THE RED-NOSED REINDEER<p>

* * *

><p>Just as they were about to take off, the sky turned green. "What's going on?" Clarice asked Rudolph as everybody around them started screaming and running away. "I'm not sure" Rudolph said, "It looks like the Aurora Borealis, but it's never taken over the whole sky before." "What do we do?" Clarice said, her head looking around to see everyone getting inside. "Run" Rudolph said as the 2 reindeer ran to find shelter, still pulling the sleigh. They managed to get about 50 feet from where they were standing when they were stopped by a bright light that was almost as bright as Rudolph's nose. They closed their eyes to shield them from the light until it died down. When they looked, they saw a large orb standing in front of them and a turtle walking out of it. "Who are you?" Rudolph asked. "I am Herbtiel and I need your help Rudolph and Clarice." "But why us?" Clarice asked. "I can't tell you here" Herbtiel said, "It isn't safe." "Alright" Rudolph said, "but you'll need to unhook us from the sleigh first." Herbtiel nodded and removed the harnesses from around them. "Follow me please" Herbtiel said, leading the 2 reindeer into the orb.<p>

* * *

><p>101 DALMATIANS – THE SERIES<p>

* * *

><p>Two-Tone looked up and saw that the normally blue sky was now green. "So I take it you haven't seen anything like this before Lucky?" Two-Tone said, getting closer to her boyfriend. "Only once" Lucky said, "In a Thunderbolt movie". "And why did the sky go green?" Two-Tone asked. "I don't know" Lucky said, "Cadpig turned on a girly soap opera before they said why." "Well," Two-Tone thought, "Since it was a Thunderbolt movie, we do know one puppy who would know." "Patch!" Lucky said, "He knows about EVERYTHING Thunderbolt related." "Exactly" Two-Tone said, "Let's go find him." Lucky nodded and as they started running to find their brother, they were stopped by a blinding white light in front of them. They put their paws over their eyes to prevent going blind. When they looked again, there was a large orb on wheels standing in their way. A turtle walked out of the orb and approached the 2 dogs. "Lucky, Two-Tone, I need your help." he said. "Who are you?" Lucky asked. "Herbtiel" the turtle said, "Would you come with me?" "Sure" Two-Tone said, "Or maybe no. But it could be important. Or maybe dangerous. What do you think Lucky?" "Alright" Lucky said, "But you'll need to explain to our parents if we're not back by dinner." Herbtiel nodded and then led the 2 dalmatians into the orb.<p>

* * *

><p>TALE SPIN – (AN – In this story, Kit is 22, Molly is 16 (10 years after the show) and Rebecca still owns Higher for Hire and the Sea Duck)

* * *

><p>"Why did the sky just turn green?" "What are you talkin' 'bout Little Britches?" Baloo asked, not noticing as he was inside the Sea Duck, looking around on how to stack the boxes of cargo. "Kit" Molly said, clinging to his arm "What's going on?" "I'm not sure Mol…" Kit said before he was cut off by a bright light. When it faded, a giant orb was standing in front of them, blocking the door of the Sea Duck and trapping Baloo inside. A turtle walked out and approached them. "Kit, Molly" the turtle said. "Who are you?" Kit asked. "And how do you know who we are?" Molly asked, still clinging onto Kit's arm. "I am Herbtiel" the turtle said, "and I have my ways of knowing." "What do you want?" Kit asked. "Your help." Herbtiel said. "Should we go?" Molly asked Kit, looking up at him. "If it's an adventure," Kit said, "a mob of Air Pirates couldn't stop me." Molly nodded and followed as Herbtiel led them into the orb.<p>

* * *

><p>LILO AND STITCH<p>

* * *

><p>"Boojiboo" he said, "The sky is green." Angel looked up and saw he was right. The bright blue sky that was always over their island home was in fact green. She struggled to get up, but the mud stuck just as strong as ever. Just then, a bright light forced Stitch and Angel to shield their eyes until it faded. When they looked again, there was a turtle standing outside a large orb on wheels and holding a small bottle. "Meega can help with that" the turtle said in Turian as he approached. Stitch and Angel looked amazed that this newcomer could speak their language. "Relax" he said as he sprayed the contents of the bottle on the mud. In a matter of seconds, the mud disappeared. "Takka" Stitch said as he and Angel stood up. "It's no problem" the turtle said, "Meega Herbtiel." "Meega Stitch," Stitch said, "And this meega Boojiboo Angel." "Meega know who you are Stitch, and you Angel" Herbtiel said, "Meega need your help. Can you follow meega please?" "Ih" Stitch said, "Boojiboo?" "Goobaja" Angel said as they followed Herbtiel up the ramp leading into the orb.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SPECIAL CONTEST: I AM OPENING UP A NEW CONTEST TO YOU (MY READERS). AS SOME OF YOU (THOSE WHO HAVE READ MY PAST STORIES), I LIKE TO PUT SOME POLLS, OR GUESSING GAMES INTO MY STORIES, BUT THIS ONE IS DIFFERENT. THIS TIME, IT WILL BE MORE CREATIVE. YOUR TASK: TO DESIGN AND DRAW AN IMAGE OF WHAT HERBTIEL'S ORB-SHAPED MACHINE LOOKS LIKE AND WHAT THE NAME WILL STAND FOR. YOU CAN USE WHATEVER YOU WOULD LIKE TO DESIGN IT. SIMPLY DESIGN IT, SUBMIT IT ONTO AND SEND A MESSAGE TO ME HERE OR ON DEVIANTART (USER NAME 626and624) WITH THE LINK. I WILL CHOOSE THE BEST ONE AND THE WINNER WILL BE HONORED WITH HAVING THEIR DESIGN BE THE OFFICIAL DESIGN FOR THE CRAFT FOR THIS SERIES. THE DEADLINE FOR THIS CONTEST IS WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UPLOADED. HAPPY DRAWING!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AGAIN, I BEG YOUR FORGIVENESS FOR THE LATENESS. SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 2. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE EVERYONE MEET EACH OTHER (AND IN ONE CASE, MEET AGAIN). PLEASE REVIEW. CHAPTER 3 WILL BE UP AS SOON AS I CAN GET IT DONE (I HOPE).<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO AND A HALF: AUTHORS NOTICE**

I am truly sorry for what I'm about to say…For now, "League of Species" will be on hiatus until further notice. Lately, I've lost the flare for this story. I've REALLY been trying to get this written, but I can only handle 1 story at a time…And I've chosen my "CSI: Las Pegasus" series. It's been a decision I've been thinking about for a while. LoS just seems too hard for me to write right now. I've only ever done 2 crossovers before, "Las Pegasus" and "League". I feel it's harder right now for me to write a 9-section crossover than a 2. I do promise however that once the time is right, I will return to this story. But until then, 626and624 is out. PEACE!


End file.
